Blackmail
by Noodle-chan01
Summary: Russel gets a new video camera and wants to film what the Gorillaz do in a day. But it actually only turns out to be the weirdest hour ever. Especially when Noodle blackmails 2D and Murdoc with a picture of them on her phone. OC Coco the cat. Please R&R.


**_Wrote this out of boredom. So if you don't like it, it doesn't really bother me. lol. Just don't flame lol. Enjoy._**

Blackmail

"Is this thing on?…Ok now is it on? How the hell do ya work this thing? Hello? Hello?"

"It is on Russel-san, the red light is on"

"Oh right, I got it now, thanks baby girl"

"No problem"

"Right well, this here is a little video that Noodle and I are doin'…just to show off our new video camera" Russel giggled like a little girl holding up the camera to face Noodle, who was wearing her outfit that she wore in the video Dare, had a smile on her face also. "Yes, well here is our home" Noodle started off raising her arms to show Kong studios. Russel followed on the camera.

"Where should we go first Russel-san?" She asked scratching her head facing him. "Well…we could also go see the kitchen" Russel suggested pointing the camera at the kitchen down the hall.

"Okay then" Noodle replied cheerfully as she skipped past him down the hall. Russel followed holding the camera, catching Noodle skipping on it.

Noodle already walked into the kitchen, while Russel came in not long after, Noodle was already on a chair looking in the cupboards. "What ya looking for?" Russel asked focusing the camera on her. "I'm looking to see if Coco took any of the cookies I have been hiding from her" Noodle replied searching right in the back of the cupboard.

"You been stashing cookies girl? Muds is gonna kill you for doin' tha'" Russel warned her, but she didn't seem to take any notice. She grabbed out the secret box of Cookies and started counting them.

"She take any?" Russel asked after a one minute silence while she counted. Noodle shook her head and smiled, then put them back in the very back of the cupboard. "Nope, but if there are any missing from now on, I know its either her or you who have taken them" Noodle joked getting down from the chair.

Russel pointed the camera all around kitchen, and then noticing that there is a thong hanging out of the sink. "Noods? Those yours?" Russel said pointing to them, Noodle gave a disgusted look as she grabbed some tongs and picked the thong up slowly. She then gave a disgusted shiver and flung them, nearly hitting Russel. "Hey!! Watch it Noodle!"

"They are not mine, one, I do not even own a pair of those sorts of underwear, they are most uncomfortable, and two the only one who owns those is Murdoc-san" Noodle explained putting the tongs down. "Right….yeah, yeah that's right only Muds has those types of underwear" Russel laughed nervously.

Noodle then started laughing pointing at the door, Russel turned the camera to look in the doorway to see that Coco had walked in and caught the thong right on the head. Noodle held her sides where she was laughing so hard. While Coco just glared at them, using the tip of her tail to fling again.

This time it landed on the camera, right over the lense. "Ah! The camera has been hit!!" Russel shouted dramatically. He shook it off and walked out of the kitchen, he turned around to see Noodle, still laughing following him. Coco just sighed and ran off down the corridor.

"Where next?" Russel asked pointing the camera at Noodle who nearly walked into the lense. "Well…how about the living room?"

"Sure okay" they walked through the corridors and reached the living room. "In here is where we watch TV!" Noodle shouted while taking a jumping seat on the couch. Russel pointed the camera around the room. "This is getting very boring Russel-san" Noodle said looking a bit bored with the camera now.

"Aww…Maybe Muds and D are doing something interesting" Russel commented pointing the camera at her. "Yeah!!" She agreed running out of the room. Russel followed and they made their way down to 2D's room.

Noodle opened the door very slightly to see if 2D was in there. She got a very shocking surprise, she caught 2D and Murdoc on the bed, 2D was sat, back facing Murdoc as he sat down in between his legs, while Murdoc sat behind him massaging 2D's head.

Noodle had to hold in her laughter, she whispered back out to the camera "Oh my god, I think they just did it" Noodle joked and giggled quietly. Russel poked the camera through the door to catch this while Noodle pulled out her mobile phone. She then pointed it in the room and faced it towards them. She only had her arm and phone in the bedroom, while the rest of her body was outside of the room. Then she took a picture, but it had the sound of taking a picture, which startled both of the men.

"Wot teh!!!" they both shouted and heard Noodle in hysterics on the other side of the door. She then poked her head through the door, "Just a new picture for our fans!" she laughed to them, which put a shocked expression on their faces. 2D quickly got off the bed and charged for Noodle. Noodle gave a small eep sound and ran down the corridor, careful not to knock the camera from Russel's hands.

He focused the camera and watched 2D chase a laughing Noodle down the corridor. He then turned it to a furious Murdoc storming out of the room, "Why tha' little!! …Lards get tha' camera outta my face!" Murdoc shouted pushing his hand at the lense. "Hey! Come on Muds watch it!" Russel whined putting his camera back in focus.

Murdoc then stormed down the corridor where he heard the commotion from 2D and Noodle. Russel followed Murdoc down the corridor, and nearly bumped into him when he stopped to receive a packet of cigarettes from Coco, who knew that whenever Murdoc was on a rampage, would need them.

"Thanks" he growled heading for Noodle's room. Russel followed again with the camera still in hand. Once they reached her room, Noodle was behind Shaun's head, 2D was in front trying to catch Noodle, but whenever he would go round one way, Noodle would run around too. She was still laughing like crazy.

"Love! Give me tha' phone!" 2D growled playfully as he kept trying to catch her. Noodle just shook her head laughing. 2D gave a big charge which caused Noodle to have to come away from Shaun's head. She couldn't run out the room because Murdoc and Russel were standing in the doorway.

So she just ran around screaming while 2D grabbed her around the waist, where Noodle had been laughing so much, she couldn't fight out of his grasp so she just automatically fell to the ground giggling.

2D sat on her back, as she laid on the stomach on the ground. Noodle was still giggling, and held her phone close to her, so that it couldn't be taken. "Noods, gimmie tha' phone" 2D commanded playfully, but she held it even more and poked her tongue back at him. "Noodle!" he said more seriously.

"You snooze with Murdoc-san, you lose with Murdoc-san" she joked which even made Russel laugh, still holding the camera on this action. "I wosn't snoozing with Muds, I 'ad a migraine, and 'e wos showin' me a way of soothing it" 2D explained which still wasn't sinking in to the giggly Noodle.

Murdoc was getting more and more pissed off, with the fact that 2D hasn't been able to get the phone yet. "Face-ache 'ow 'ard is it to get a bloody phone from a girl?"

"I don't wanna 'urt 'er Muds" 2D replied going to take the phone from Noodle's hands but she moved them away just in time.

"Then don't! just do something else, like tickle 'er or make a deal with 'er or something" Murdoc suggested taking a cigarette from his box. "Noods, wanna make a deal?" 2D asked her, but she buried her head on the ground. "What kind of deal?" she muffled.

"Well er…wot do yeh want?" 2D asked not knowing what to bribe her with. Noodle was silent for a few moments. She raised her head "I want you two to be my slaves for the rest of the year" she giggled at them.

Their eyes went wide, and Murdoc charged at Noodle, he started to tickle Noodle's ribs. "Quick Dullard grab teh phone!" Murdoc ordered as Noodle started laughing. 2D grabbed the phone but she was still holding on, Murdoc moved up further and started to tickle under her arms, which she immediately let go from. 2D grabbed the phone and started cheering around the room.

"WE WIN!!" he cheered as Murdoc walked up to 2D and took the phone. Russel had filmed this whole event. "Wow…we really look like weirdo's" Russel commented chuckling a little.

"Ah well s'not like anyone's gonna see this" Murdoc laughed and looked through Noodle's phone. "Now then…where's tha' picture" Murdoc mumbled searching through her images, with 2D looking over his shoulder.

Noodle got up off of the floor with a small smile, and made her way over to the door sneakily. Russel watched her with the camera. Murdoc and 2D were confused and looked up at Noodle who was about to walk out "Oi Noodle! Where's tha' picture?" Murdoc asked in a snapping tone.

"Is it not on there?…Oh it must have been on this phone then" she smiled holding up another mobile. "My mistake, bye! bye!" she laughed darting down the hall again. Murdoc and 2D were furious and screamed after her.

Russel didn't follow he only gave a sigh. "Yeah…we're gonna leave it there. Something tells me this could go on for a while, later" Russel said into the camera. He turned it off and left the room with Coco who picked up her phone that Murdoc threw on the floor when he found out it wasn't Noodle's.

_**Well this was pretty pointless, but you know. I wanted to write something cos I was bored, if you don't like it. My bad.**_


End file.
